Motivated and Lethal
by jecksan
Summary: 500 Years ago, Princess Celestia created an Elite Group of Warriors that were sworn to protect Equestria and Her Allies from all Threats. Either Home or Abroad, They are the Best of the Best the Equestrians can offer. This are, The Wings Berets..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - a Sergeant and a Recruit

* * *

"So, Sergeant. What do I need to join the Wing Berets?" a White Stallion with a White-mane asked.

"Well.. First of all. This Job your applying for is really Risky in a lot of ways, but pays well." Master Sergeant Heartshot answered.

"I'll take the Risk to protect my Country of Equestria. No matter how much they Pay." The Stallion said.

"Hmm. You seem Patriotic to Serve your Homeland." Heartshot said with a Suspicious voice.

"Yes I do. Where do I sign?" Kian asked.

"Woah, Hold on there Sport. You'll have to meet the Requirements first to Qualify and to Join the Wing Berets." Heartshot stopped the Snow-coated Stallion.

Kian didn't bothered to say something. He wanted to hear the Requirements first before he could say a Word.

"You'll have to be Physically and Mentally fit for Training. 50 Pushups and 30 Wing-ups in under 5 Minutes and a 2 Mile run in under 20 Minutes. All in the Same day, Everyday till the Day you are Qualified and ready to begin Training."

"Hmph. Okay, Is that all I require to earn the Wing Beret?" Kian raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, That's just for the Qualification Course. You need to pass a Medical Screening to prove if you are Healthy enough to Proceed." Heartshot answered with a Smirk.

"In total, How long will the Qualification Course and the Training last?" Kian asked.

"Mainly 5 Months. 4 If you are already Qualified for Training." Heartshot gave a small nod.

"Okay.. Do I need to be Motivated and be in the Wonderbolts or the Royal Guard?" Kian asked.

"Well, The name says it all. Wing Berets, 'Motivated et Insecta.' and Yes, You need to be a Wonderbolt Member for at least 2 Years. Your Rank doesn't matter."

"Last Question, Has any Mare or Female Creature ever tried to Sign up or Qualify for the Wing Berets?"

"No, Ever since the First Incarnation of the Wing Berets. Princess Celestia strictly forbids any Mares or any Female Creatures to Sign up to this Group." Heartshot shook his head.

"Well. I've been in the Wonderbolts for almost 3 Years. And I've been Training my Pushups and Wing ups for the Past few weeks just so I can get this Opportunity to be something else." Kian said with a Confident voice.

"Well. Just sign here and We'll ship you off to Camp Tartarus." Heartshot said as he pointed his Hoof to a Line.

"Done, Done and Done." Kian quickly signed all Lines and even filled out a few Boxes with his Pen.

Kian raised the Paper and checked to see if there are Any Mistakes whatsoever.

"Here. Everything is signed." He passed the Paper to the Sergeant.

"Huh. Everything looks Good here. We'll ship you to Camp Tartarus tomorrow. But I do have a Warning." Heartshot quickly stopped him.

"What is it?" Kian asked.

"When you arrive at Camp Tartarus, I'll be there to be your Mentor and Trainer. But I won't be Calm and Relaxed like in this Office right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be a Different Pony when you arrive there. But overall, Good luck." Heartshot patted his Shoulder and kindly asked him to Leave the Room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Meeting Twilight Sparkle and the Mane 6 Part 1

**Forward Operating Base Sunshine, 6 Months after Pvt. Kian Graduated Wing Beret Training.**

Drinking his Coffee, He shuffled through Piles of Paperwork and Documents while his Sleeves were Folded and his Black Beret almost Falling off since he's been Shuffling for almost a Minute. Until a Knock came through his Office Door.

"Who's there?" The Sergeant asked while sipping his Coffee.

The Door opened and a Guardsmare with a Brown Coat, Yellow and Orange Mane and a Sword strapped to her Side walked in.

"Well this is an Unexpected Visit." The Sergeant crossed his Hooves.

"Hmph. I'm Corporal Flowely of the Princess' Roya-" The Mare was unexpectedly Interrupted by the Sergeant.

"Cut the Nonsense and Quit wasting my Time. Explain your Reason for the Visit." Heartshot asked with Impatience in his Voice.

"Alright. I am Corporal Flowely of the Princess' Protection Brigade. I hereby come here to give you an Urgent Letter from Princess Celestia." She said with a Hoof to her Chest.

She then pulled a Letter from her Saddlebag and gave it to the Boiling Sergeant.

Before Heartshot could even Open the Letter, The Guardsmare was still staring at him with those Disciplined Eyes.

"If you don't stop looking at me with those eyes Corporal, I'll rip them Apart one by one, Boil them and then proceed to Eat them with Chopsticks." The Guardsmare rolled her Eyes and turned around and went outside the Office.

With the Mare outside his Office, He can get back to the Opening of the Letter.

"Right.. Let's see what the Princess sent me." He pulled the Paper out of the Packaging and began Reading it.

"Dear Sergeant Heartshot. Although you are Busy working in the Wing Berets, I hereby send you to Ponyville to meet my Dearest and Brightest Student, Twilight Sparkle and her Friends. The Mane 6"

With a Deep Breath, He held his Anger and Rage inside his Body and his Head. He gently placed the Paper back in the Packaging and threw it in his Trashcan under his Desk.

The Guardsmare soon came back into the Room.

"Well? Are you ready to go to Ponyville?" She asked.

Heartshot sighed as he fixed the Position of his Beret. "Corporal. Can you magically Fuck off out of here?" He sarcastically asked.

"Sorry but no, I will be your Bodyguard for the rest of the Trip and until the end of the Visit." The Guardsmare said. Seemingly Calm and Relaxed.

"I SAID FUCK OFF BEFORE I TEAR OFF YOU'R-"

**Woah! We should End the Second chapter before everything else gets Worse. I hope you all enjoyed my Second Chapter! The Third Chapter will be uploaded and created after sometime.**


End file.
